pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Patricia and Florence
The following character summaries were created by an anonymous user on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Since it is fan fiction, it has been moved here. - RRabbit42 02:41, 23 July 2009 (UTC)]] Patricia and '''Florence Verlean '''are 2 fan fictional characters and female counterparts to Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, but unlike they don't really create stuff. If creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh want to bring these characters to life you can if you want to. Character bios Patricia Patricia is Phineas's female counterpart who also has a crush on her (which also makes Isabella jealous) she is sweet, kind, beautiful, and sometimes a little bit competitive (seen in Girls battle out and My Fair Addi). She is fan fictionally voiced by Drew Barrymore. Florence Florence is Ferb's female counterpart which she maybe crushing on him or Ferb's 2nd crush like him, she is very intelligent and rarely speaks. She won the Miss Phin-tastic Ferb-ulous pageant even threw a raspberry to all time winner of the Miss Fantastic pageant and rival Alice Queenbie. She is fan fictional voiced by real life twins Camilla and Rebecca Rosso who alos worked on Disney channel on the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Early life Patrica was born around 1998 3 years after their parents met,got married, and adopted Florence Florence was born on July,15th 1997 her parents died in a fire and she was taken to a orphange and was adopted when she was 11 months old.since kindergarten Alice Quienbee beat her at the Miss Fantastic pagent . on a second upstaes will be ready soon Relationships between Other characters Patricia Phineas Flynn Phineas has a crush on Patricia. who also doesn't know who to choose between Isabella and Patricia. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella was one of her rivals in girls battle out so they compete in a competition to win Phineas's heart turns out nobody won due to everybody start arguing after Doofenshmirtz's emoter-ray-inator was on arguing mode and hit them then the stadium flew off to space then when the emoter hit them again it reversed the effect the Patricia and Isabella make up. Ferb Fletcher Patricia and Ferb have a normal relationship between them. Florence Ferb Fletcher Florence may have a crush on him or Ferb may have a 2nd crush on he. They also joined the argument effect in Girls battle out and danced at the end of My Fair Addi. Ferb also has to deside between Vanessa and Florence like Phineas's love battle between Isabella and Patricia. Appearances Early Cameoes we're getting the band back together (hair cmeos) take a quiz (Ferb wears one of Florence's outfits) Season 2 Patricia and Florence (1st appearance) Cafeine Crazy The Phinettes Girls Battle out My Fair Addi Phineas and Ferb: The Movie! (film) Season 3 The Lean Mean Brain Machine Austrillan bongio The Dixies Hicks Patrci in wonderland The Prom (Season finale) Season 4 Mind over drak matter (flashback) Phineas and Ferb:Go to the movies (special) (others) Singing/Soundtrack Phineas and Ferb Season 2 soundtrack (back up sang some of the songs voiced by:Hilary Duff (Patrica) and Avril Lavigne (Florence) Phineas and Ferb:The Movie! sountrack Phineas and Ferb Season 3 soundtrack Phineas and Ferb:Go to the movies soundtrack Background Information *Even though Adam maybe Candace's counterpart she doesn't very like him (The Phinettes) *Florence is also a orphan (Austrillan bongio) *You can edit Early Life and add what you think happens in or add their appearances if you think is very necessary *Their nicknames are Patty and Flora. (Austrillan bongio) *Their costumes since their 3rd appearance is similar to Brittany and Jeanette's of The Chipettes (1st appeared in The Phinettes) *Florence plays the flute (film) *The girls can possibaly make a cameo apperance in Category:Articles by the unnamed user Category:Character Category:Orphans Category:Characters from a foergin country